Sonic 400 questions
by XBVB-BOTDF-SonikkuX
Summary: It's basically me asking Sonic 400 questions XD took a while XD Hope you enjoy .:ONESHOT:.


**Sonic 400 Questions**

1. Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

2. Nickname(s): Blue Blur, Fastest thing alive, Speed Demon you get the idea :3

3. Birthday: June 23 1991

4. That makes you: 20

5. Where were you born: Christmas Island

6. Location right now: Tails' Workshop :3

7. Shoe size: 5 I think XD

8. How about any piercings? : Nope

9. Tattoos? : Nope

10. When you wake up you're: Wanting to go back to sleep XD

11. When you're about to sleep you're: Relaxed I guess

12. Zodiac sign: Cancer X3

13. Chinese sign: What's that XD

14. Righty or Lefty: I'm a righty

15. Innie or Outie: I'm an outie ;3

16. School: Just don't like homework and the idiot that are there -_-''

Section Two: Looks

17. Nationality: Mobian

18. Hair colour you were born with: Brown

19. Colour right now: Cobalt blue

20. Weight: 35kg

21. Height: 1 meter (I'm a midget XD)

22. Braces? : nope XD

23. Glasses? : Nope, no need

Section Three: Private Life

24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend? : No

25. If so, who? : Nobody, only best friends

26. If not, do you have a crush on someone? : Shads I guess (Shhh I'm Bi)

27. Who has a crush on you? : Amy Rose -_-''

28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf? : Not had one ^_^''

29. Who was your first kiss: I haven't had a first kiss (unless you count your mum XD)

30. Who was your last kiss: Errr a teddy XD

31. Are you a virgin? : Yep

32. Ever had a threesome before? : No

33. There isn't #33? Omg! Where's number thirty-...aww...ya got me!

34. Have you ever been in love? No lol

35. Broken any hearts? : N-well unless telling Amy to go away counts

36. Got your heart broken? : Nope

37. Ever liked a friend? : Maybe

38. What happened? : Nothing really

Section Four: Past Relationships

39. How many relationships have you been in?: 2

40. How many were serious enough to count: None

41. Who were those serious ones: Nobody?

42. No 42 either? Liars!

43. What made them different: One was a bitch and the other was annoying

44. What happened: I dumped 'em XD (one was fine but the other…)

45. Best boy/girlfriend: Amy

46. Worst boy/girlfriend: Sally

47. Ever been kissed: By my mum and dad yes XD

48. Who do you want back: None (I'm not having them back)

49. Who do you regret: I regret being with Sally I hate her.

50. Why? : She's selfish and stuck up

Section Five: Favourites

51. Song: It doesn't Matter by Tony Harnell

52. Movie: Sonic OVA or Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

53. Food: Chilly dogs X3

54. Drink: COOOOOOOKEEEEE

55. Store: GAME or Toys R Us XD

56. Television show: Sonic X

57. Holiday: Christmas

58. Book: Comics and interesting story books like the Arabian nights or the Legend of king Arthur X3

59. Ice cream: TRIPPLE CHOCOLATE *drools*

60. Sweets: SUGAR!

61. Crisps: Chilly flavoured Dorito's X3

62. Type of music: Rock and Heavy Metal

63. Artist: Crush 40, Bowling for Soup, Junichi Kanemaru and Cash Cash

64. Word: YOU'RE TOO SLOW

65. Time of day: Night, so I can sleeeeeep - w -

66. Dressing: White gloves, white socks and red sneakers

67. Alcoholic drink: Wine, every now and then

68. Colour(s): Red, Cobalt blue

69. Piece of clothing: My sneakers, I can't go anywhere without them I love them too much X3

70. Character: MEEE! No I'm joking, erm… I think Cloud from Final Fantasy VII is EPIC!

71. Smell: Either freshly cut grass, fresh bread or chilly

72. Shampoo: Strawberries X3

73. Soap: Lemons ^_^ or oranges

74. Smiley: ^_^ or XD or X3

75. Board game: I don't play board games but I'll choose chess, I play it with Tails sometimes

76. Sport: Athletics and track events

77. Number: 7

78. Quote: No copywrite law in the universe is going to stop me!

79. Animal: Hedgehog X3

80. Actor: Junichi kanemaru and David Tennant

82. Vegetable: Carrots are tasty

83. Fruit: Apples (Bad Apple XD)

84. Place to be: Outside

85. Thing in your room: My red guitar

86. Gum: Extra Ice

87. Shape: Circle

88. Country: JAPAN XD

89. Mall: None (I hate shopping)

90. Car: Tails made my car X3

91. Boy's name: Zack Faire (FFVII)

92. Girl's name: Flandre Scarlet (TouHou)

93. Family member: My mummy X3

94. Restaurant: KFC X3

95. Movie place: Cinema downtown

96. Person to go to the movies with: For horror movies, Shadow, for Sci-Fi movies, Silver and for action movies, Tails

97. Noise: laugh X3

98. Brand of shoe: Dunno XD

99. Brand of clothing: Dunno

100. Body part of a chicken: WINGS X3

101. Swear word: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

102. Month: April (just cuz XD)

103. Possession: My iPod

104. Team: Team Sonic X3

105. Season: Spring, it doesn't get too hot then

106. Radio station: Any that plays Rock or J-pop

107. Magazine: SEGA official

108. Favourite school year: 8

109. Least favourite school year: 9

110. Teacher: Ms Clarke (My form tutor X3)

111. Least favourite teacher: Boring teachers XD

112. Subject: Art

113. Subject to talk about: I don't know, we just get onto random chats about video games and adventure X3

Section Six: Family

114. who's your mum? : She died ages ago T_T

115. Who's your dad? : He died too T_T

116. Any step-parents? : Nope

117. Any brothers? : Tails I guess

118. Any Sisters? : Nope

120. Coolest: ME!

121. Loudest: ME!

122. Best relative: Tails X3

123. Worse relative: No one

124. Do you get along with your parents? : Don't have parents

125. With your siblings?: Of course me and Tails are together a lot of the time

126. Does anyone understand you? : Yuppie

127. Do you have any pets? : Nope

128. If so, what kind and name?: NONE

129. If not, what do you want as a pet?: A dragon XD

130. Can I be a part of your family?: SURE!

Section Seven: School

131. Are you still in school? : Yep unfortunately

132. Did you drop out? : Nope

133. Your current GPA? : I don't know XD

134. Do you buy or bring lunch? : I bought it cuz I'm badass XD

135. ABC's?: What?

136. Favourite class: Art X3

137. Play any sports at school? : Athletics

138. Are you popular? : Yep, everyone loves me XD I'm the talk of the school

139. Favourite memory: Being a douche bag with Tails in the lunch hall

140. Most humiliating moment: When I was walking down the corridor, some girls were staring at me so I showed of a little and then Shadow tripped me up and they started laughing at me T_T

141. Most funniest moment: When Silver shouted PINGAS in class XD

142. Most scared moment: When kids were ganging up on me and one of them threatened me with a knife and almost stabbed me in the leg to stop me from running, luckily a teacher came just in time.

Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear?

145. Chicken: Flailing

146. Dog: Hot

147. Christina Aguilera: DIE!

148. Ricky Martin: Who?

149. 50 cent: Euros!

150. Poop: Nasty!

151. Beach: Sand

152. Desert: CAKE!

153. Water: The sea *shivers* (yeah I'm aqua phobic)

154. Osama: Terrorists!

155. Love: kissing and all that icky stuff XD

156. Your little brother: X3

157. Butt: PHAT!

158. Clowns: Funny stuff

159. Wonder: Ful XD

16o. Brown: Brownies

161. Banana: Silver XD

162. Sex: Yaoi XD

163. Parents: Death T_T

164. Homosexuals: Shado- erm XD

165. God: CHAOS or Solaris XD

Section Nine: Do you believe in

166. God: Nope I believe in Chaos

167. Heaven: No

168. Devil: YEP

169. Hell: HELL YEAH XD

170: Boogy man: Dunno

171. Closet Monsters: No

172. Fortune tellings: Sometimes

173. Magic: Yes

174. Love at first sight: not really

175. Ghosts: Yes

176. Voo-doo dolls: Yes :D

177. Reincarnation: Yes! I wanna be a cheetah!

178. Yourself: Of course

Section Ten: Do you

179. Smoke: NO!

180. Do drugs: HELL NO!

181. Drink alcohol: Sometimes

182. Cuss: Try not to

183. Sing in the shower: Yep (don't tell anyone)

184. Like school: Hahaha you must be joking, no one like's school….well aside from Tails

185. Want to get married: Not really

186. Type with all of your fingers: Yep it's easy lol

187. Think you're attractive: Of course, the girls are all over me and saying I'm sexy, especially the fangirls **(A.N :D)**

188. Drink and drive: Nope

189. Snore: Yes (Don't tell anyone _)

190. Sleep walk: No

191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Love too X3

Section Eleven: Have you ever

192. Flashed someone: No…

193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: No, I don't drink much

194. Told that person how you felt: No...

195. Been arrested: Once, but I was framed

196. Gone to jail or juve: Once

197. Skateboarded: Oh yes, twas so fun X3

198. Skinny dipped: Nopey

199. Rock climbed: Yep

200. Killed someone: Well unless you count robot and aliens…

201. Watched porn: Maybe... *smug face*

202. Gone on a road trip: Yep, with Silver and Tails XD

203. Went out of the country: Quite a few times with Tails

204. Talked back to an adult: Yep XD I'm naughty XD

205. Broken a law: Maybe…. It was for speeding ok XD

206. Got pulled over: No, I only use my car for official races, other than that I run

208: Cried to get out of trouble: No lol

209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: Yep of course, a few times.

210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: Yep...

211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: Nope

212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Yesh XD

213. Moon someone: NO!

214. Shop-lifted: No

215. Worked at McDonald's: No

216. Eaten a dog: You can eat those?

217. Give money to a homeless person: No...

218. Glued your hand to yourself: Yes for a joke XD

219. Kissed someone of the same sex: Yes... twice

220. Had a one night stand: Nope

221. Smoked: No

222. Done drugs: No

223. Lose a friend because of your ex: I never loose friends!

224. Slap someone for being stupid: Does the opposite count?

225. Had cybersex: Does role-playing count? XD

226. Wish you were the opposite sex: I've cross-dressed

227. Caught someone doing something: Yes XD

228. Played a game that removes clothing: Maybe...

229. Cried during a movie: Maybe...

230. Cried over someone: Yes T_T

231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: A few times

232. Hooked up with someone you barley knew: NO! THAT'S JUST WIERD

233. Ran away from home: a few times _

234. Cheated on a test: Yep I was the only one in the class who got top marks XD

Section Twelve: Would you

235. Bungee jump: Yep

236. Sky dive: OH YEA!

237. Swim with dolphins: No…*shivers*

238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: I would never do that

239. Try to be the opposite sex: Yep I'll cross-dress

240. Lie to the police: No way

241. Run from the police: Yep lol XD

242. Lie to your parents: Never

243. Backstab a friend for your own wellbeing: NO!

245. Another missing number: AHHHHHH!

Section Thirteen: Are you

246. Shy: Sometimes

247. Loud: F*CK YEAH

248. Nice: Yep

249: Outgoing: Yus

250: Quiet: When I'm sleepy

251. Mean: Only to people I hate :D

252. Emotional: Not in the slightest

253. Sensitive: nope

254. Gay: NO! I'm bi XD

255. Strong: Yup

256. Weak: No

257. Caring: Yes

258. Dangerous: You better watch out XD

259. Crazy: HELL YEAH!

260. Spontaneous: Yes

261. Funny: I can laugh at my own joke, does that count

262. Sweet: No I'm sour XD

263. Sharing: Sometimes

264. Responsible: I try...but I'm forgetful

265. Trustworthy: Yup

266. Open-minded: Yup

267. Creative: Yes

268. Cute: People say I am XD

269. Slick: :D

270. Smart: A bit yes

271. Dumb: Very

272. Evil: Neutral

273. Ghetto: No

274. Classy: Nooo

275. Photogenic: Whut?

276. Dependable: Dunno

277. Greedy: Sometimes

278. Ugly: No, I'm way too good looking X3

279. Messy: Yeah XD

280. Neat: No XD

281. Perverted: I try not to be

282. Silly: Very X3

283. A bitch: I'm not a female dog, I'm male hedgehog

284. A Good Listener: No XD

285. A Fighter: Yep

286. A Party Animal: Oh yeah XD

287. A Game Freak: HELL YEAH!

288. A Computer Freak: Yus

Section Fourteen: Future

289. Dream job: A rock band

290. Dream house: A mansion full of games, or a replica of the Trafford centre XD

291. Husband/Wife: Nah...I'll pass

292. Kids: No thank you!

293. Names: Scarlet X3

294. Pets: A Dragon X3

295. Car: LIMO

296. Age you would want to get married: I don't wanna T_T

297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: I'll be a best man XD

298. Honeymoon: No one really

Section Fifteen: Your friends

299. Best friend: Tails

300. Known the longest: Tails

301. Craziest: Charmy

302. Loudest: Amy

303. Shyest: Cream

304. Best hair: Silver

305. Best eyes: Rouge

306. Best body: ….Rouge I guess XD

307. Most Athletic: Me lol

308. Hot-Tempered: Shadow

309. Most impatient: Shadow

310. Shortest: Cream

311. Tallest: Vector

312. Skinniest: Me XD

313. Best singer: Knuckles

314. Funniest: Vector

315. Can always make you laugh: Silver

316. Wish you talked to more: Silver

317. Wish you saw more: Big I guess, I wouldn't mind going fishing with him and Froggy again

318. Who drives you insane after a while: Charmy

319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: Tails

320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': Nope

321. Whose always been there when you need them: Tails

322. Who is like your family: Tails X3

323. How many friends do you have? : Fucktons XD

324. How many are really close? : I don't know really

Section Sixteen: The last

325. Thing you ate: Chocolate

326. Thing you drank: Pepsi

327. Thing you wore: My sneakers

328. Thing you did: Listened to Crush 40 X3

329. Place you went: My bedroom

330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: Haven't got any

331. Person you saw: Tails

332. Person you hugged: Silver X3

333. Person you kissed: My teddy XD

334. ...hello?

335. Person you talked to online: Silver

336. Person you talked to on the phone: Shadow

337. Song you heard: Junichi Kanemaru Suddenly

338. Show you saw: Sonic X

339. Time you fought with your parents: Never…they-they… d-died T_T

340. Time you fought with a friend: Yesterday with Shadow XD

Section Seventeen: Now

343. What are you eating: Chocolate

344. What are you drinking: Pepsi

345. What are you thinking: When can I go for a run XD

346. What are you wearing: Red sneakers, there comfy X3

347. What are you doing: On YouTube X3

349. Hair: Just down, the way I like it X3

350. Mood: Happy

351. Listening to: My friends talking

352. Talking to anyone: Tails and Knuckles

353. Watching anything: Music videos

Section Eighteen: Yes or No

354. Are you a vegetarian: No

355. Are you a carnivore: No

356. Are you heterosexual: No

357. Do you like penguins: Yes

358. Do you write poetry: Yes cuz I write songs

359. Do you see stupid people: Yes, I also see dead people

360. You + Me: YesNo

361. Do you like the Osborne's: I like Ozzy, cuz he's the prince of darkness, and he was on a WoW AD

362. Can you see flying pigs: Yes, I also see dead people

363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: Yes, a stuffed Hedgehog to be exact

364. Are you from Afghanistan: No, Mobious

365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: Yes, very

366. Are you a zombie: I could be, but I haven't been teste-BRAINS

367. Am I annoying you: Nope

368. Do you bite your nails: No, I have claws and I don't bite them

369. Can you cross your eyes: Yes it's funny

370. Do you make your bed in the morning: No… XD

371. Have you touched someone's private part: Well I touched it on a plushie, does that count

Section Nineteen: This or That

372. Winter or summer: Summer

373. Spring or autumn: Spring

374. Shakira or Britney: Shakira

375. MTV or VH1: MTV

376. Black or White: white

377. Yellow or Pink: Yellow

378. Football or Basketball: football

379. Mobile Phone or Pager: Phone

380. Pen or Pencil: Pencil

381. Cold or Hot: Hot

382. Tattoos or Piercings: Tattoos

383. Inside or Outside: Outside

384. Weed or Alcohol: Alcohol

385. Coke or Pepsi: Coke

386. Tape or Glue: Tape

387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McDonalds

Section Twenty: Opinions

388. What do you think about classical music: LOVE IT

389. About boy bands: Rock yes, pop no, j-pop and k-pop yes

390. About suicide: I don't mind

391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: They can go to hell for all I care

392. About teen pregnancy: No, you should do what you want to do first and then have kids

393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: Famous rock band in a mansion XD

394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: Tails

395. About gay men: Sure, there still people

Section Twenty-One:

396. Do you have a website: Yes, forums and stuff XD

397. Current weather right now: Sunny X3

398. Current time: 16:40

399. Any shout outs: MY FRIENDS!

400. Last thoughts: Oh God I wasted my life XD


End file.
